


Feathers and Tattoos

by mydreamandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydreamandi/pseuds/mydreamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day they'll be as free as birds, but for now they're tattooed permanently in each other's hearts, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers and Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> a few things inspired this, but it's mainly the random zerrie engagement rumors, liam and zayn's excessive touching, their new tattoos, and ziam just being ziam. oh and a prompt from an anon that said this; _liam is upset and is sick of hiding their relationship from the world zayn comforts him and says something like "one day we'll be free as birds"_

"Do you Zayn Javadd Malik take Perrie Louise Edwards take do be your wife, to love, and to cherish for the rest of your life?"

"I do."

"With the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

\----

"NO!!" Zayn Malik shot up from his bunk, hitting the top part of it whacking his head. "Ow, FUCK!" He cried rubbing. 

"Everything alright there Zee?" Liam asked curiously across from him at the bottom bunk. He opened the curtain to see his best friend sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare…" Zayn sighed softly looking directly at him as the pain subsided. "Can I come crawl into your bunk?"

"You don't have to ask." Liam answered giving him grabby hands. He always wanted to cuddle Zayn. Always. In his arms was where Zayn belonged always. There was no thinking twice now as the other hopped down from his bunk and crawled right into Liam's arms. He nestled his chin right at the crook of his neck and gave a few kisses to his jaw. "What was the dream about hm?" Liam asked curiously running his fingertips down Zayn's back, instinctively tracing over the tattoo. "If you would have came directly into my bunk after the show non of this would have happened." He reminded him.

"Yeah, but someone had to go out," He growled a bit at him. "…but you know me, I'm always falling asleep early after the show." He sighed a bit with a small shrug brushing up against Liam's jaw before speaking about his dream. Usually he would stay in Liam's bunk and wait for him, but the staying in his own bunk was that small sign that he was mad at Liam for going out when he just wanted to cuddle. But he was over it now, maybe that was why he had this stupid dream. "I said ' _I do_ ' to Perrie…" He confessed making a face against his cheek. 

Liam couldn't help but let out a faint laugh turning his head to capture Zayn's lips into a soft kiss to quiet himself. "That isn't a nightmare…"

"It was to!" Zayn retorted with a whimper and for a second returned the small kiss that he'd gotten.

"Maybe with the recent events that have been going on between us, her, Modest, everything - your mind just decided to make it happen…" Liam shrugged feeling obligated to remind him that he was probably worried that lately there was so much talk about those rumors between the two of them. 

"I don't want it to ever happen." He answered him almost shuddering at the thought, "…I just want to love you, _forever_."

"Don't worry, Zee, you are mine. I wouldn't let you marry her either." He was quick to give him a few kisses over his face before tugging him to get on top of him so he could view his latest chest tattoo. A little tired of hiding the fact that he couldn't do this in public and Zayn just so happened to be dreaming about Perrie instead of him but he just shrugged while he brought his fingertips up and traced over the outline of the feathers and then moved forward giving a kiss over the lips that were in the middle of the feathers, "…like a bird needs it's feathers to fly, I need you in order to live." He added feeling completely cheesy, but they've been like this since they got their _matching_ tattoos, _that if you squinted you'd miss the subtle hint that they got them together._

Forgetting about the dream already, Zayn grinned down at the man he loved and took his arm, he turned it to find his feather tattoo. His fingertips scratching a bit against the skin, "You have a piece of me with you always, as well as my heart." He drew one with his other hand against Liam's chest. Softly, he then pulled gently at the little chest hair that he hand and ended up sighing blissfully. "One day we'll be free as birds…" He spoke out in reaction to tracing over his feather on Liam's arm.

His heart belonged with Liam and every little detail about him, Zayn loved. These moments where they could touch each other excessively without the public eye questioning their every motive and reason for it. Although it was safe to say they could do it public and people would brush it off like it was nothing, it was clear that they were lately going overboard. In public Zayn couldn't take his hands off of him, and he would go that extra mile to reach out and touch him. Subtle touches are what made everything worth while for Liam anyway. He knew when Zayn was doing it, like when he would touch his back and let it linger for more seconds than needed. And Liam didn't have a single care in the world, when he wanted to grab Zayn he would. He knew his lover could and would easily just fall right into his arms, or push up into him no matter where or how the situation happened.

Absent-mindedly the two of them were having one of those moments right now. Touching each other without speaking. Just moving their hands over each other and reminding themselves why they were so in love with one another. And it wasn't long before their lips eventually fused together in a soft and gentle lip lock with a tiny battle for dominance coming from Zayn. He lost when Liam got slightly bit more aggressive and pinned the older boy down needing to be the one in charge. Zayn could easily take charge but not today, not now when he really needed the Wolverhampton to just keep him pinned down like this and grind and just make it known that he was his. All of him was his, every single inch of his body, mind, heart, and soul. Liam smirked a crooked smile down at him, his signature one eyebrow raising while his face turned into a pout, "I don't think you know how incredibly perfect you are." His words came out just above a whisper.

Zayn's breath hitched and he tried to answer him or even make a sound, but only he could do was nod his head, not in agreement to what Liam had said, but rather saying that he was in fact perfect for him and only him. Liam got it, and noted it, seeing that he was leaving the love of his life rendered speechless and that was the whole point. They didn't need words at his moment anyway, just more touches and those glances that told their hearts everything. 

There are so many opportunities for them to speak out and tell each other how they feel, but for them they rely more so on their touches, soft kisses, and even their quiet time alone together like this. Liam is in fact afraid to shot out it, he can only utter the words that he promises are forever and mean every single one. It's only a whisper because it's a secret that Zayn is his and only his. 

There were plenty of times where people pondered out loud, "Where is Zayn?" they never bothered to look at the most obvious place, Liam's bunk. It smelled like him, it motivated him, and it made him who is today. Stronger, confident, and determined to make it known that he loves Liam with all his heart.


End file.
